1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism and a thermal sublimation printer therewith, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism for fixing a thermal print head module in different positions and a thermal sublimation printer therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a conventional thermal sublimation printer includes a thermal print head module. When the thermal sublimation printer is turned off, the thermal print head module is located in a standby position. When the thermal sublimation printer is turned on for printing images, the thermal print head module can reach a print position from the standby position rapidly, so as to perform following operations, such as thermal printing and so on. Furthermore, when the thermal sublimation printer is required to replace the thermal print head module, the thermal print head module can reach an initial position for a user to fix or replace the thermal print head module conveniently.
However, if the thermal sublimation printer is suddenly powered off during fixing or replacement process, the thermal print head module will be located in the initial position. Or the thermal print head module is located in the standby position when the thermal sublimation printer is turned off. The above-mentioned situations cause collisions between the thermal print head module and other internal components of the thermal sublimation printer due to vibration generated by the thermal sublimation printer when the thermal sublimation printer is transported, resulting in damages of the thermal print head module. In order to solve the aforesaid problems, a plurality of fixing mechanisms, such as mechanisms of cams and hooks, is used for fixing the thermal print head module in the above-mentioned positions, resulting in not only increase of costs but also occupation of internal mechanical space.